Aventures et dangers en perspective !
by Angelica R
Summary: [Reboot 2017] : Recueil de drabbles et d'OS suivant Picsou et sa (grande) famille dans leurs multiples aventures. Spoils, tout ça tout ça...
1. Et puis quoi encore ?

Aventures et dangers en perspective !

[Reboot 2017] : Recueil de drabbles et d'OS suivant Picsou et sa (grande) famille dans leurs multiples aventures. Spoils, tout ça tout ça...

Et puis quoi encore ?

[1x12] : Drabble. « Qu'est-ce qu'elles croyaient celles-là au juste ? Qu'ils allaient se laisser noyer ? » PDV omniscient. Tentative de meurtre grossière et infructueuse (comme dans le canon.) Tentative d'humour (sans grand succès.). Léger cassage du quatrième mur et références aléatoires à d'autres trucs.

**ND'A :**** Ce texte n'a aucun sens et m'a juste échappé, pour vous contextualiser le truc, c'est une réflexion sur les deux ponettes qui interviennent dans l'épisode avec le « duel » de golf entre Picsou et Gripsou.**

Est-ce qu'elles étaient stupides ?

Non, vraiment, c'était une question _sérieuse_.

Ces deux foutues, euh... ponettes, c'est ça ?

Oui, c'est ça...

Hé bien, elles les prenaient vraiment tous pour de sombres crétins.

Dès leur première apparition, avec leur crinière toute couverte d'eau, elles étaient apparues comme suspectes, surtout pour Zaza qui, la première, avait compris – faut dire aussi qu'elles avaient pas été très subtiles quant à leurs intentions... – qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment envie de les emmener faire une petite promenade.

Et même après, quand elles avaient compris qu'ils avaient compris, elles avaient _continué _!

Qu'est-ce qu'elles croyaient celles-là au juste ?

Qu'ils allaient se laisser noyer ?

Qu'ils étaient suicidaires ?

Ou assez idiots pour leur faire confiance à toutes les deux ?

Et puis quoi encore, l'oncle Picsou acceptant d'enlever son célèbre sou fétiche qu'il portait encore et toujours autour de son cou ?

(Fariboles !

Vous voyez ! Même _lui_ il le dit !)

Surtout que cela ne semblait pas être la première fois qu'elles invitaient des humains (des canards, pardon. L'habitude) à monter sur leur dos pour qu'elles puissent ensuite allègrement les noyer.

Ces tarées...

Et ce, pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Quoi, leurs têtes ne leur revenaient pas, c'étaient elles les sirènes de ce monde (sans la voix enchanteresse et les chansons style _L'Odyssée – _ou _La Petite sirène_ en plus soft –par contre), elles aimaient juste tuer des gens et elles sortaient tout juste d'une version maléfique de _Mon __P__etit __p__oney_ ?

En tout cas, c'était très perturbant pour eux de voir ces... sortes de ponettes bleues et roses serial-killer (une autre phrase que je pensais ne jamais écrire un jour...) devant eux en train d'essayer de les noyer encore et encore.

Et encore.

Ça devenait vraiment répétitif à force.

Sans oublier ce parcours de golf maudit/magique/piégé qu'ils devaient absolument terminer et gagner s'ils voulaient ne pas se transformer en pierres comme d'autres avant eux.

Vraiment, à l'avenir, au cours de leurs rocambolesques aventures, ils devraient si possible essayer de se retrouver dans un endroit où il n'y aurait pas de manifestations d'étranges phénomènes et où _personne_ n'allait essayer de les tuer.

S'ils étaient un peu prudents et qu'ils faisaient attention à eux, cela ne devrait pas poser trop de difficultés, non ?

Euh...

(Jette un rapide coup d'œil au résumé des épisodes suivants, et se souvient soudainement du final de la saison 1.)

Je crois que j'ai dit une connerie, non ?

Bon, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si ils pouvaient m'entendre, pas vrai ?

Allez, à plus, et n'oubliez pas d'être... ouais, non, vous savez quoi, laissez tomber, cette référence ne parlera à _personne_...

(Dommage, vu que ça a un lien avec Disney, ça aurait pu coller.)


	2. Pétrifié

Pétrifié.

[1x12] : « Jamais Fifi n'avait eu aussi peur qu'à cet instant. »

Toute cette histoire n'était rien d'autre qu'un merdier monstre.

Il aurait dû le savoir depuis le début, ils auraient dû tous le comprendre en fait, que ça allait mal tourner ce foutu tournoi de golf maudit/enchanté/piégé, surtout avec ces deux foutues ponettes tarées qui avaient tenté en boucle de les noyer sans aucune putain de subtilité.

Mais bon, l'amour de la compétition et du danger, tout ça tout ça...

Bref, Fifi le sentait plutôt mal, pour dire la vérité.

Et c'était sans compter l'attitude de Picsou, qui n'avait vraiment pas aidé.

Mais ça, ça ne comptait plus du tout pour lui.

Tout ce qui comptait désormais, c'était de réussir à remporter cette compétition insensée.

Et il n'allait pas mentir.

Il était terrifié.

En fait, c'était même pire que cela.

Jamais Fifi n'avait eu aussi peur qu'à cet instant.

Juste en dessous de lui, il y avait ses deux frères, Zaza, et son oncle Picsou (et aussi Gripsou... Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si il comptait pour lui), tous pétrifiés, seulement temporairement, du moins l'espérait-il.

Et lui-même, en un sens, était intérieurement pétrifié.

Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour réussir à emporter la victoire, et du même coup sauver sa propre vie et celle de sa famille.

Et, alors qu'il sentait le sortilège de pétrification se refermer lentement sur lui et sur son oncle, Fifi prit une profonde inspiration, avant de lever son club de golf en l'air, se préparant pour le dernier coup de sa vie, peut-être.

En voyant que la balle atteignait son but, il soupira de soulagement.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que lui et les autres se feraient pétrifier.


End file.
